Stellar Clones
The unnamed Biklonz clones that form Biklone Infinity, unofficially named the Stellar Clones (스텔라 클론) by a Retrobot employee in a Q&A interview, are the first clones to be piloted by the Oh siblings and thus the first clones to appear in the franchise. As noted by their nickname, they are based off of the constellations Taurus, Leo, Aries, Scorpio, and Ursa. The Stellar clones are notable for the high-tech weapons and tools hidden within their beastly appearance, a characteristic not generally shared with the Mega Beast Clones. With the exception of Ursa, the clones can also form four two-part combinations that consist of a top half and a bottom half, with Leo and Scorpio forming top halves and Taurus and Aries forming bottom halves. History Though the exact details regarding the creation of the Stellar clones is unknown, it is known that they were created by the Jommu Empire during the War of Empires to battle against the Hummar Empire. After the war ended, the Biklonz system as a whole became significantly less common, so for a significant amount of time, the Stellar clones were under the management of the sysops under Soonhee Lee's command. Fast forwarding to the start of the series, the Stellar clones were called upon once again as the Oh siblings became Biklonauts and began to fight against the forces of the Hummar Empire. The Stellar clones' appearance in the series established their destructive capabilities and unmatched raw power, as well as their fatal energy and fragility issues. One fateful day, due to a brief period of peace where the clones were not needed, Taurus and Leo were reassigned without warning to Bamsongi's team. As the Oh siblings switched out the Stellar clones for the Mega Beasts, the rest of the Stellar clones were assigned to Bamsongi's team as well. Not long after that, however, Scorpio suddenly returned to Earth while chasing Jin. Sister pulled off quite a show with Scorpio's limited mobility, and with the help of the Oh siblings, managed to briefly seal Jin. Once Jin was defeated for good, Sister left Earth with Scorpio once again and reunited with the rest of the Stellar clones. The Stellar clones made one last appearance in a heated battle with the Hummar Empire, with Scorpio shielding Taurus and Aries so that Assaduk and Bamsongi could attend to something important. List of clones * #1 Taurus Clone ** Biklonaut: Gio Oh → Assaduk ** Sysop: Loki → Unknown * #2 Leo Clone ** Biklonaut: Reo Oh → Unknown ** Sysop: FX → Unknown * #3 Aries Clone ** Biklonaut: Mio Oh → Bamsongi ** Sysop: Toxi → Unknown * #4 Scorpio Clone ** Biklonaut: Pio Oh → Sister ** Sysop: Shade → Bebe * #5 Ursa Clone ** Biklonaut: Teo Oh → Unknown ** Sysop: Silver → Unknown Biklones * Taurus + Scorpio = Biklone Hurricane * Leo + Aries = Biklone Aero * Aries + Scorpio = Biklone Ghost * Taurus + Leo = Biklone Eclipse * Taurus + Leo + Aries + Scorpio + Ursa = Biklone Infinity See Also * Clones * Mega Beast Clones Category:Clones